


Ride Home

by myfleetingreverie



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/myfleetingreverie
Summary: Pole stood waiting for his ride home. Miong was searching for a place he can call home.AU where Miong is a Grab driver and Pole his passenger





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mabinaldo fic :')
> 
> Still thinking about how this story would go so suggestions are highly appreciated.   
> Thank you! :)

I have no idea how we end up like this. You and I. There's nothing similar between us except that we love each other. But is it enough to pull us through?

I don't know.

All I know is that all the certainties in my life have disappeared after you.

 

* * *

 

Six months ago I was just a Psychology professor in the biggest state university in the country. My work has always been the source of everything; my joy, pride, hope, and inspiration. But on that fateful day, everything changed just because of a single ride home.

“Sir Mabini, sabay na po kayo sakin. Ang lakas po ng ulan.” My student, EJ, urged, as we were the last ones in the building. A storm has just hit the the capital, but the school officials failed to declare preventive suspension of classes so here we are. “It's okay EJ, just drive safely. On the way na rin naman yung Grab ko.” EJ knew better than to insist so the long haired boy just nodded and went his way. I waited outside the building under the waiting shed. The wind blew hard and big droplets of rainwater hit the galvanized roof of the shed. I kept looking at my phone to check that my grab driver didn't cancel. I was getting impatient, the cold didn't help either. I zipped my jacket up to my neck and placed my hands inside the side pockets. I can't stand being cold.

A few minutes more I saw the headlights of presumably, my ride. The red sedan stopped in front of the waiting shed. I tried opening the back door but it won't budge. The driver lowered the window of the passenger seat and peeked out,

“Bro, the door's busted. Can you just sit na lang dito sa harap?”

It was too dark to make out the driver's face but I instantly noticed how conyo he seemed to be. I opened the front door and the light inside the car automatically opened. I was trying to do my seatbelt but somehow it was stuck. The driver sensed that I was struggling so he reached for the seat belt and pulled it with ease. I can't help but notice the strong perfume he was wearing.

“Sorry bro, ganyan lang talaga yung seatbelt at times. Are you okay ka na?” He asked. I nodded. He switched the lights off and he put the gear to drive. I took out my phone and checked my email. I asked my students to send their behavioral analysis report. I was startled when the driver switched the radio on and loud music blasted from his speakers.

“Ay sorry,  did I startled you ba?” He asked.

“It's fine. Just keep it a little low. Thanks.” I said without looking at him.

“Okidoki.” I was glad he turned down the volume but to my dismay he started humming along with it. “Sa ilalim ng puting ilaw, sa dilaw na buwan…” I sighed loud enough for him to hear. “I guess you don't like the song either.” He said. In that instant I knew he was trying to make conversation which I don't want to engage in right now. So I just said, “I just like being quiet.” I hope he got the message. “Mmmm.. I see. Pero do you listen to music? Ano bang trip mo baka meron ako dito para naman maka 5 stars ako sayo.”

_Ugh._ He just can't get it. So I said “anything lo-fi or classical”

Soon we were listening to a lo-fi Spotify playlist. It kinda soothed my senses.

“Nice. Relaxing din pala to.” I didn’t reply. “Pero you do look like someone who digs this kind of tunes, tbh.”

_Did he just say T-B-H? Really? And what does he mean I look like someone who likes this music genre? Is he judging me?_

I wasn’t able to hide my annoyance, “What do you mean I look like someone who likes this certain type of music? Are you judging me?”

“No. God, no. I mean… I’m not surprised you aren’t into pop music because you look kind of sophisticated.”

“So you mean to say people who likes pop music aren’t sophisticated?”

“Yes. Uhm, I mean no… Alam mo shut up na lang ako feeling ko mapapahiya lang ako eh.”

Despite myself, I laughed at his remark. He smiled shyly. That’s when I noticed his deeply set dimples. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, sorry I laughed.”

“Okay lang. I knew it would end badly. I mean, I couldn’t argue naman with a professor.”

“How sure are you that I’m a professor? Do I look like one?”

“Bakit feeling ko trick question to? Anyway, I deduced kasi it’s kinda late and you’re still in school tapos you seem to be carrying a bunch of stuff in your bag.”

“So.. you're quite observant huh. Can you tell what am I a professor of?”

I could tell he's still considering his answer. “Hmm… I picked you up in Humanities and Social Sciences Building so I assume you're a philo prof?”

“No. Not quite. Try again.”

“History prof?”

“Ah..that was my first love. But no. I teach Psychology.”

“Ah! That's my next guess.. Woah, Psychology professor.”

“Please don't ask if I can read minds.”

He chuckled. “I was going to ask you that.”

I dead straight looked at him. He grinned, “Joke. I know naman you don't read minds. But fascinating talaga for me yung Psychology. So, you also do therapy?”

“I did for a while. But I think my place is in the academe and research. How about you?”

“Uhm.. this. I'm a grab driver.”

“No you're not.”

“What do you mean I'm not? Eh you're here in my car, nag book ka, I picked you up.”

“You're one of the most conyo persons I've talked to. I have nothing against it, don't get me wrong. It's just I've seen your name; you are an Aguinaldo. And by the looks of it, you aren't just someone-” he stepped on the brakes so sudden I was unprepared.

“Shit! I'm so sorry. I didn't see it agad, the road's blocked. It's not passable because of the flood.”

_Well, great! Guess I'm not going home anytime soon._

“Do you know any alternate route?” He asked.

“I do. But I bet it's same as this. Uhm.. can you just drop me off at any coffee shop around this area? Hintayin ko na lang bumaba yung tubig.”

“Yeah, sure.” He flicked the hazard light and put the gear to reverse. We made our way back and he stopped in front of a local coffee shop open 24 hours. I took my wallet out and handed him my fare. He didn't take it, and instead he parked the car and turned off the engine. “Uh, what are you doing?” I asked.

“I'm going to get my coffee. Aren't you?” He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his side of the door. I did the same and ran to the door of the cafe since it was still raining hard. I got inside and he was already seated in one of the booths at the back of the cafe. I sat in front of him.

“So, what do you want?” He asked.

“Are you serious? Aren’t you going home?”

“And miss having coffee in this kind of weather? Besides naman, it’s probably flooded on the way home. So, samahan na lang kita dito.” he smiled, showing off his dimples once again.

“Hindi ko kailangan ng kasama.”

“I know. But does it hurt to have one?” he lifted his brow.

I shook my head lightly and sighed. “Fine.”

That night we talked about anything and everything. He’s a great conversationalist, humorous, and actually fun to be with. We didn’t even realized it was already 5 am until my phone alarm goes off. The rain wasn’t as strong as last night’s. He insisted on bringing me home and didn’t even take my payment.

“Are you kidding me? Last night was one of the most fun nights I’ve had in a while. I should thank you, Pole.”

I can’t help but smile because I did enjoy myself too.

“Drive safely, Miong. See you around.” I said.

“See you soon, Pole.”


End file.
